


Earth-5

by Crypticbeliever123



Series: The Multiverse [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:12:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crypticbeliever123/pseuds/Crypticbeliever123
Summary: A glimpse into the lives of the Earth 5 counterparts of Sara Lance and Leonard Snart.





	Earth-5

Sara Lance was an up and coming reporter new to Keystone City. She had moved there to start a life for herself outside of her sister Laurel’s shadow. Back in Starling City she was always Laurel’s little sister or Captain Lance’s troublemaking daughter. Here she could just be Sara Lance, ace reporter. Now all she had to do was find herself a scoop.

 

Unfortunately, with her boss not giving her the time of day that was going to be harder than she thought. During her lunch break she decided to take a stroll through the park. It was then that she started to hear the most beautiful music in her life. She looked around to try and find the source.

 

That was when she spotted him, a man with rugged good looks and a guitar that sounded like it was played by an angel. She had to talk to him. When he was done of course. It’d be rude to interrupt such beautiful music.

 

“Hi,” she said to him.

“Hi. Not to be disrespectful but I have somewhere to be.”

“That’s okay. I just wanted to tell you what a great musician you are. My name’s Sara by the way. What’s yours?” she asked holding out her hand.

 

He raised an eyebrow before giving her a small smile and shaking her hand in return.

 

“Leonard. Nice to meet you, Sara.”

“Nice to meet you too. You really are great at your music. Well, I better let you get to wherever you need to be. See ya around,” she said turning to leave.

“Wait,” he said while grabbing her wrist, “I think I can spare a few minutes to talk to someone with as good a taste as you.”

“Thanks. So, how long have you been playing?”

“Since I was a kid. I also play piano but guitar helps relax me more. It helped get me through a pretty rough childhood.”

“Rough how?”

“I don’t like talking about that. What about you? What was your childhood like?”

“Lived in my older sister’s shadow my whole life. Kinda why I moved here. Now, fair’s fair. Now you have to tell me about your childhood.”

“You’re pretty persistent, aren’t you?”

“I’ve been told I’m the most stubborn woman on Earth. So, you going to talk to me or what?”

 

He sighed before answering.

 

“Fine. If you must know my dad used to smack me and my sister around a lot. Then Lisa, my sister, she started using drugs to cope with it. I tried to keep her clean but eventually…”

 

Sara placed her hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

 

“I’m sorry. I know if I lost my sister like that I’d be pretty devastated too.”

“It wasn’t even the fact that she died. It was the fact that dear old dad didn’t even bat an eyelash when the cops told him she was dead. He pretty much killed her and he didn’t even care that she was dead. But hey, at least he’s out of my life now. Got a new name in a new city. Haven’t seen him in years, don’t even know if he’s dead or alive. I hope he’s dead.”

“I wish I could say something to make it better.”

“That’s okay. You know you’re the first person I’ve ever talked to about this. I don’t even know why I’m telling you all this.”

“Because I’m pushy.”

“More like you have such a warm smile that you can melt people’s icy walls in an instant. I don’t know, you’re just really easy to talk to.”

“So, you think I have a warm smile, huh?”

“Warm and bright with kind eyes to match,” he said looking deep into her eyes.

 

They found themselves leaning forward when Sara’s watch started beeping.

 

“Oh, crap! Lunch break’s over I’ve got to go!”

 

Leonard picked up her name badge when it fell out of her purse.

 

“Wait! You dropped this!”

“Thanks so much! I’d be fired if I lost this,” she said taking the badge from him.

“Keystone Daily News, huh? You’re a reporter?”

“Yeah. It’s been nice talking to you Leonard, hope you make it big some day!”

 

Leonard chuckled to himself as she ran off.

 

* * *

 

“Lance, you’re covering the Wynters concert tonight,” her boss told her.

“Her? She’s new. Come on, Singh, give me this one!” one of her coworkers complained.

“Sorry, Park, but Wynters actually insisted that Lance get this one.”

“He did?” Park replied.

“He did?” Sara echoed.

“Why would he ask for me? I haven’t even written a headline yet.”

“Don’t know. But you better get a move on or you’re going to be late. Go!”

 

Later at the concert Sara quickly realized why this Wynters guy had asked for her. Lenny Wynters, world-renowned concert pianist, was the man she met at the park earlier that day.

 

After the concert, she went back stage to interview him, or get to know him better whichever one.

 

“Hey,” he said when she entered the room.

“Hey. So, you never told me you were a pianist.”

“Honestly I’m surprised you didn’t recognize me off the bat. Pleasantly surprised, don’t get me wrong. I love it when I can go places without people bombarding me for autographs.”

“Do you ever forget which name to sign? Not asking as a reporter but as a friend. You told me earlier that you changed your name.”

“My last name. It used to be Snart. But I’ve always been Leonard. Lenny is just what my sister used to call me.”

“Leonard Snart, huh? Personally, I think it has a better ring to it than Lenny Wynters. So, if you like guitar better, why are you playing piano professionally?”

“I’m better at piano. Dad used to make me practice non-stop because he thought I could make it big. Hate that he was right, but I wasn’t going to make it in the music biz playing guitar so,” he shrugged.

“I don’t think that’s true. Honestly I think you’re much better with a guitar than you are with the piano.”

“You’d be the only one.”

“Play for me?” she asked pointing to his guitar hiding out in the corner.

“I thought we were supposed to be doing an interview.”

“You can talk and play at the same time. Everyone else does.”

 

Leonard gave a small laugh at that and picked up the guitar. Sara got lost in his music while he strummed and then she got lost in his eyes while they talked. She found herself leaning in closer and closer until finally she captured his lips with hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always loved and appreciated!


End file.
